Change management systems may be used by Information Technology departments to track various modifications, upgrades, or changes to many different components within an information technology infrastructure. Because many components are interrelated with each other, changes that are deployed in an information technology infrastructure may have many interrelated effects that may be related to other changes.
Many change management systems may use a change request or other vehicle for proposing, approving, and implementing changes. A process for handling change requests may be defined to progress through various stages, and during each stage, the change request may have different states.
As change management systems are deployed, the quantity of change requests may produce large amounts of data. These data may be difficult to quickly comprehend and visualize when presented in tabular or columnar formats.